


two hands longing for each others warmth

by star_whale



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, i may make more of these they're fun, pure senseless fluff, pynch - Freeform, saw a post about different ways to say ily and kinda ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_whale/pseuds/star_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He resents the fact that Job #1 starts in about half an hour, because all he wants to do is stay here. He wants to kiss and mark and worship every inch of Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two hands longing for each others warmth

**Author's Note:**

> "Have a good day at work." 
> 
> Title from Still by Daughter

It's 5:30am.

Other than the incessant blare of his alarm, the first thing Adam notices upon waking is the warm, comforting weight draped across him. He can feel himself smiling dumbly as he lays there and watches Ronan, who is currently fast asleep on his chest, mouth open in a silent snore. There's something so unnatural about seeing him like this, when all the sharp angles of his body are softened by sleep. But Adam loves that he gets to see this strange, vulnerable side that Ronan shows so few.

He resents the fact that Job #1 starts in about half an hour, because all he wants to do is stay here. He wants to kiss and mark and _worship_ every inch of Ronan; just like he had only a few hours before. Even thinking about how their bare skin had felt against each other makes something stir inside him. He wishes he had time to act on those stirrings.

Despite his best efforts, he can't manage to untangle himself from Ronan without waking him. His eyes start to flutter before blinking open slowly, and he rolls onto his side to greet Adam with a small, bleary smile.

"Getting ready for the walk of shame, Parrish?" He yawns, going from zero to full-blown Ronan Lynch in mere moments. Adam notes that his voice is still rough with sleep and it makes him want to kiss the smile off of that smug face of his.

"Doesn't it have to be someone else's house to be considered a walk of shame?" Adam asks, sifting through the pile of their discarded clothing on his floor. As he pulls on his boxers, he does his best to ignore how Ronan whistles at him.

"Details, details."

Adam quickly gathers the rest of his things, including a slapdash breakfast of an apple and coffee, before returning to the side of the bed. He leans down to gently kiss Ronan's cheek.

"I'll meet you at Monmouth later, okay?"

As he tries to pull away, Ronan grabs a fistful of his shirt to pull him into another kiss. His lips brush over Adam's jaw, his freckled cheeks and then his lips. It's a slow lingering kiss that Adam knows will stay with him all day.

When they finally do break apart, he mumbles, _"Have a good day at work, Parrish."_  

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post here, http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you, about different ways to say 'I love you' and it immediately made me think of Adam and Ronan. If there's any you want me to try writing, please send me an ask on my tumblr, http://star--whale.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
